How to Save a Life
by Bethy Ann
Summary: Sequel to What Hurts The Most so read that one first! Casey and Derek go off to college not knowing the dangers ahead. New people come in and old people go. Who should Casey trust? Who should Casey pick? Read and review please.
1. A New Begining

How to Save a Life

By: Beth Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot._

"The direct flight to Virginia is now boarding," the intercom said.

"Call if you need anything and take care!" Nora said.

"We will Mom, don't worry," Casey said and hugged her Mother.

"We'll come up for Thanksgiving and Christmas," Derek said and hugged Nora.

George sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Aw Dad, don't be so emotional!" Derek said and laughed.

George glared at Derek and said, "You guys better get on the plane. We don't want you to missing college now do we?"

Derek grabbed the bags and went into the line. Casey and Nora hugged each other and sniffed.

"I love you Mom. Bye guy," Casey said and kissed each baby. She walked through the door and into the tunnel.

"Wave bye bye to mommy and Daddy, Jon and Lia," said Nora. She took their hands and waved goodbye to Casey and Derek.

"Come on hon," Derek said and wrapped a comforting arm around Casey's waist.

Casey's ring glittered in the light and she was brought back to her engagement.

A month after Derek got out of the hospital he began to act weird around Casey. He would mumble unintelligible things under his breath and scurry away. At school things were even weirder. Whenever he saw her, he'd go in the nearest classroom.

So a month later, during school, he stopped Casey in the corridor.

"Casey, I…well…I love you and I want to be their father so much. These months have been hard because well…I didn't know how to do this," Derek said and he got down on one knee. "Casey, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Casey smiled with tears in her eyes. She helped him up and said, "Of course I will. Derek you have to be more discreet. I knew you'd do this."

Laughing, Derek lifted her up and swung her around. He put her down and kissed her gently.

"A little cliché aren't you?" Casey said when they broke for air.

Laughing Derek said, "Everything about my life is cliché. Don't you think?"

The twins came right before the wedding. They were late arriving and gave Casey great amount of pain. She was in labor for eleven hours. It started in one in the morning on June 3rd. They were suppose to arrive on March 31st. So on June 4th, Casey and Derek married with two babies watching.

"Casey? Are you okay?" Derek asked.

Smiling Casey said, "Yea, just a little nostalgic."

Two and a half hours later they landed in sunny Williamsburg, Virginia. People were walking by to get to their terminal. They followed the signs to the Bag Terminal.

"How are we getting to UVA?" Derek asked.

"The bus and it leaves at 12:15," Casey looks at her watch and says, "We should be there by now. Come on Derek! I don't want to miss it."

They ran to the bus and got two seats. The bus was packed. People were talking on their cell phones, crying babies could be heard, music was blasting from the iPod next to Casey. It was complete chaos.

The speakers came on and the bus driver said, "Downtown is first. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

A lady with a baby came onto the bus just when the doors closed. The baby was chewing on a toy and looking at all the people. Casey looked at it and tears filled in her eyes. She sniffed and looked away. She took a deep breath and told herself not to cry.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Derek asked. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I miss Lia and Jon," Casey said and cried even more.

Derek whispered into her ears and kept rubbing her arm. He kissed her cheek and wiped away the tears. Casey stops crying and looks at Derek. She lips, I love you to Derek and takes out a book.

Derek looks around and nods at a guy with long brown hair and green eyes. He nods back and looks down at the newspaper in his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Hey guys! Here's the sequel to It Hurts The Most. I know it's short but I've been really ill lately. If you have any ideas that you want to see happen in this story leave them in your review and I'll check my plot and add it! Hope you like it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in two weeks. Hope your summer went well!!!_


	2. The People You Meet

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

Chapter 2:

Casey kisses Derek at the stairs and walks up two flights of stairs. She turns left and into her suite. A living room was in front her. She saw three rooms in the middle and one room on the left. There were two other rooms on the right. The bathroom was across the room on the left. She started at the left and read the names on the doors.

The first room there was Cheyenne Silinonte and Hailey Guerin. Felicia Alvey and Amy Curmier were in the second room. Casey saw her name on door number three. Her roommates name is Audrey Vinchesi. The fourth bedroom was Taylor Lemuix and Missy Carreras. Kiara Yates and Zoe Bickmore were in the fiftieth room. The last bedroom Annabelle Star and Kaitie Meyers were together.

Casey looked around and saw that someone brought a microwave and TV in the box out in the living room. So far only three rooms had stuff in it. All of a sudden the door bangs open and a girl with black hair comes in carrying a fridge. She walks into Casey's room and sets it down. She gets off the floor and looks at Casey and smiles.

"Hi! I guess you're Casey. I'm Audrey Vinchesi. I'm from Connecticut. Where are you from?"

"I-I'm from Canada. I wasn't quite sure what to bring for our room. So I can go out and get stuff if you want," Casey said.

"Well, I think once everyone gets here we can have a meeting and talk about what we need for the common room. I mean for our room, I think we only need a fridge and a fan. Which I didn't get," said Audrey and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I can get an AC. That's not a problem," Casey said and went to the door.

"Wait! Don't get it now. You might want to do that later," Audrey said and Casey had a confused look on her face. "After the meeting you should get your stuff. But if you're going to explore we should exchange numbers."

Casey laughed and said, "Good idea. Um…my number is 302-597-6365."

Casey got her cell phone out and put Audrey's name in it and number. She walked down the stairs and bumped into a guy with long brown hair.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry. I just got distracted. I-," Casey babbled to the stranger.

"It's ok. I'm Jason," the stranger said and put his hand out and smiled. His teeth were perfect. Straight, white, so white they sparkled.

Casey shakes his hand and feels her knees go weak. "Casey, Casey McDonald. It's nice to meet you. Well, I have to go. I'll see you around."

Casey walked around and thinks about Jason. He looked familiar to her but Casey couldn't quite place where she saw him. _And the knee thing! That hasn't happened in a long time. I'm married to Derek. How could I like someone else? Just stop thinking about it Casey and open the door._ Casey opens room 202 and walks in. she sees Derek talking to his roommate so she stays in the doorway. Casey knocked a few minutes later since no one noticed her. Derek runs around and smiles.

"Hey Casey! This is my roommate Levi. He's from Maryland," Derek said.

Levi shakes hands with Casey and smiles. _I didn't go weak in the knees there. So why did that happen with Jason? Just get back to the present!_

"Hi! What do you think you'll major in?" Casey asked.

"Um…I've always wanted to be a doctor but I don't want to go to med school for six years. I was also thinking of Bioengineering. What about you?"

"I'm not really sure. I wanted to do something with kids, maybe teaching elementary school," Casey said.

Derek smiles and wraps his arm around Casey. "Casey could also be a lawyer. She always gets her way."

Casey hits him softly while Derek laughs. A knock comes from the door and they all turn to see who it is. A tall guy with sandy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes walks in the room.

"Um…all the guys are here and we wanted to have a meeting. Mostly just getting to know each other. By the way I'm Nathan but I like to be called Nate."

Derek and Casey said simultaneously, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Casey," Casey said and shakes his hand while Derek said, "This is Casey my wife."

"Wife? Oh boy, if you ever want to make-out or something could you do it in one of the gardens?" Nate said while smiling.

Casey turns beat red and Derek laughs. "You read my mind Nate. I already booked it for tonight," Derek said.

Casey rolls her eyes and kisses him on the check. "I'll see you later," Casey said and walked off.

Casey walks in her room and sees that everyone is unpacking. A girl with brownish red hair stands up and dusts her jeans off.

"Hi! I'm Kaitie. I'm from Tennessee," the girl with the brownish red hair said.

"Hi! I'm Casey. Are we having our meeting yet?" Casey asked all confused with everyone in the living room.

"Not yet. We wanted to put up out plasma TV. Taylor's dad gave it to her," Kaitie explained.

"Oh, okay. Can I help with anything?" Casey asked.

"Sure…" Kaitie said and they started to put it together.

In forty-five minutes the TV was set up and facing all three couches. It was on the left wall near the door. Everyone sat down on the couches and all yelled ow at the same time.

"These couches suck," whined a girl with short black hair and green eyes.

"Hear, hear!" everyone shouted and laughed.

"By the way, I'm Taylor. I guess we can start the meeting so I'll go first. I'm from North Carolina and love the ocean. I'm doing cross country this year so I'll be waking up early to go running. I want to major in Cosmetology," Taylor said.

All the girls did this and it took over an hour to get to Casey.

"I'm Casey and I'm from Canada. I love to bake and I clean when I get nervous or when I'm bored. I want to major in teaching elementary school but I've been told I should be a lawyer. I'm actually married and have twins. A boy and a girl names Lia and Jon," Casey said.

"Do you have any pictures of the babies?" someone asked.

"Is your husband here?" someone else yelled.

"Let's see your ring!"

Casey laughed and said, "Actually my husband Derek is here. He lives on the second floor in room 202. His roommate is gorgeous by they way. I do have pictures of Lia and Jon and of course you can see my ring!"

Everyone crowded around Casey and awed the ring. Casey got pictures out and everyone cried out how cute they were. Casey smiled and thought, _I'm going to have a good year_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I got this out early because I had a half a day today. Yay! So tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcome too and please review! I'll get the other chapter up as soon as I can hopefully next week. _

_BethyAnn _


	3. Another Guy?

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

Chapter 3: Three Weeks Later

"…Class dismissed," said Mrs. Bourassa who was the Biochemistry teacher.

Casey was walking back to her suite when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw the guy that she bumped into on the staircase. _What's his name again? Think Casey, think! Jason!_ He reaches Casey and they start walking together.

"Did you know that we have all our classes together?" Jason asked.

"Do we really? But that can't happen since I declared my major yesterday," Casey said.

"I actually declared mine two weeks ago," Jason said and smiled.

"You want to be an elementary teacher? I can't picture you doing that…no offense," Casey said and turned pink from embarrassment.

Jason laughed and said, "None taken. Listen um…a bunch of friends are going to the movies tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 5. Then we can go out to have dinner. How does that sound?" Jason said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight," Casey said and unlocked her door.

She went into her room and put her bag by the desk. She went to the fridge and got a diet coke. She sat down and signed onto her laptop. She started on her twenty page essay on British Lit. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:23. She got up and opened the front door.

"Hey Der-," Casey got out before Derek kissed her.

Derek moved her out of the doorway still kissing her. He closed the door and locked it. He picked Casey up and brings her into her room and drops her on the bed. He breaks contact so her can pull Casey's shirt off and continued. Casey moans when Derek hits her soft spot on her neck. Casey takes Derek's shirt off and runs her hands over his muscles.

Afterwards, Casey and Derek lay under the covers. Casey keeps running her hand up and down Derek's chest. Derek's arm is around Casey's slim waist, pressing her side into him.

"I've missed this," Derek said and looks into Casey's eyes.

"Me too," Casey agreed. She smiled and is about to turn away but Derek holds her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek asked.

"To get ready for tonight. I need a shower, I smell," Casey said.

Derek groaned and said, "Okay fine. Can I join you in the shower?"

Casey laughed and said, "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? So I can keep you here with me?" Derek asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Casey laughed and groaned into her hand and said, "No, not whatever you want. I meant if you want to take a shower with me then go ahead."

Casey goes into the bathroom with two towels and Derek follows her. Casey turns on the water and steps into the shower. Derek takes the soap and caresses Casey's body with it. Once he's done with the soap he takes the shampoo and massages it on Casey's scalp. Casey's head rolls to the side and a moan escapes her mouth. Once Derek is done he holds Casey and caresses her curves. He kisses her neck and trails it down wards. He comes back up to her face and kisses her mouth. She seeks entrance and Derek obliges.

A knock comes from the door and Hailey's voice comes through the door. "Are you almost done?"

Casey and Derek spring apart. Derek smiles and kisses Casey once more. He takes a towel and dries himself. He fastens the towel around his waist and walks out. Casey sighs and gets ready for the movie.

Half an hour later Casey is opening the door to see Jason.

Casey smiled and said, "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Although I have some bad news…Zoe, Taylor, Rick, and Bo couldn't make it," Jason said.

"Oh, um…that's too bad. Why not?" Casey asked.

"Zoe got asked on a date and Taylor went to a party. Rick and Bo, I'm not sure. Probably hitting on girls," Jason said and rolled his eyes.

They went up to the booth and Jason paid for the tickets. Casey had a look of disapproval but when Jason turned around she smiled. Jason puts his arm around her waist and guides her around the crowd.

"Don't want to lose you. I really want to catch everything of The Hills Have Eyes," Jason said.

They gave their tickets to the guy and went into the theater. They grabbed two seats in the middle and started talking about school. The lights dimmed and their attention went to the screen. The movie started and during one of the scenes Casey's hand went to Jason's and she squeezed it whenever a scary part came. At the end of the movie they got up and walked into the cold air.

"My hand is numb. What did you do to it?" Jason asked smiling.

Casey blushed and said, "Sorry, that movie was too gross and scary."

Jason laughed and said, "Do you want to go have dinner? It's 6:20; I made a reservation at Olive Garden at 6:30. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I've always wanted to go there but never got a chance," Casey said.

They walked side by side in silence. _How can I be falling for the girl who is my job, thought Jason? She's married for Christ sake! I'm supposed to be protecting her not dating her. Technically it's not a date_ said his conscious. _Yeah, you should. But if the FBI find out you're going to be off this cause. Oh shut up conscious._

"Jason? Are you okay?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Jason said.

"About what?" Casey asked.

Jason thought for a moment and said, "Um…about whether I should call my Dad. He called me earlier but I never picked up. We don't have a good relationship." _That was true, good job Jason. I didn't know you had it in you,_ his conscious said.

"That's too bad. Is it one of those things where he wants you to work for his company but you don't want to?" Casey asked.

Jason looked at her and said, "You're too smart. How did you get so smart?"

Casey blushed and said, "I wouldn't let my Mom read to me when I was 4. I would read by myself and if I didn't know a word I looked it up."

Jason laughed and said, "That's cute. My younger sister was that way too. She was smart but she had a learning disability. She isn't good in math. She's a slow learner but all the reading she does it got her into College English. Her school put her in the lowest class and she surprised them by being in College English her freshman year. I'm proud of her. She's a senior in high school now and she's in College Algebra 2 for her first time. She wants to be a pediatric oncologist nurse in North Carolina. She wants to live near the ocean or a lake. Sorry, I'm a rambling about my sister. I'll stop."

"It's okay. What's her name?" Casey asked.

"Renee Julia Pedraza. I call her Juls and she hates it. She loves her name Renee though," Jason said smiling.

He opens the door to Olive Garden and he gives the host his name.

"Right this way."

They sit down and talk about their family. Their food comes and at first they just eat. A few minutes go by and Casey starts talking about movies. Near the end they order desert and share gelato.

"Yum, I've always wanted to try this. It's _so _good," Casey said.

Jason smiled and said, "I can tell. You have something on the corner of your mouth."

Casey blushes and wipes her mouth with her napkin.

Jason laughed and said, "Here let me."

He gently wipes the side of her mouth. A tingle shoots down Casey's body and she blushes. The check comes and Casey reaches for her purse.

"No, I'm paying," Jason said.

"You paid for the movie tickets and sodas. I think it's my time to pay," Casey argues.

"No way. I'm paying."

"How about we split?" Casey suggested.

"Sorry but no. Just let me pay for it Casey. It's no problem. My family is rich and I like to get them mad by maxing out their credit cards," Jason explained.

Casey sighed and said, "Fine you win."

He pays and they walk back to Casey's dorm room.

"I had fun. We should do it again," Casey said.

"So did I," Jason said. He kissed her forehead and said goodbye.

Casey got ready for bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Little did she know that someone was watching her every single move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Sorry guys that it's been awhile. I've been busy job hunting. So not easy but it's fun. I hoped you liked it! If you did please review! I accept criticism. So review and tell me what you think!_


	4. I'm Watching

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

Chapter 4:

_Recap: Casey got ready for bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Little did she know that someone was watching her every single move._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Casey woke up with the smile still on her face. She took a shower and dresses in a white spring dress. She took her bag and walked to microbiology class. She sat in the second row in the middle seat. Remus usually sat next to her who lived in Derek's suite. Remus walked in and sat down next to her.

"Someone looks happy. Would it be because she went on a date last night?" Remus asked.

"It wasn't a date. Jason and I are friends. Don't assume Remus it means you're an ass if you do," Casey said.

"Ouch, that hurt," Remus said and put his hand over his heart.

Casey punched him and class began. She took her notes out and read, be careful princess. I'm watching, watching every move you make. Chills went up her spine and she looked around her class. Her heart was racing. Her eyes met Jason's and he whispered, what's wrong? She shakes her head and started paying attention. She didn't want to fail the test tomorrow. After class Casey bolted out of there.

"Casey?! Casey wait up!" Jason yelled and jogged up to her.

He got to her side and asked, "What's wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost in class."

Casey stopped walking and looked around. She walked into one of the gardens and sealed it. She sat on the bench that was in the middle. She took out her notebook and flipped it to the page.

"Read this," Casey said and put it in his hands.

Jason read it and said, "Do you mind if I rip this page out? I want to try to figure out who did this."

"You can do that? That would be great!" Casey exclaimed.

"Do you know how someone could have written in this notebook?" Jason asked.

"No, unless when we were out and one of my suite mates did it. But it looks like a guy's handwriting so…maybe one of their friends?" Casey said.

"It's plausible. I'll check into it," Jason said and left.

Casey sat there and did her homework. The door opened and Casey looked dup and saw Derek. Derek saw her and ran to her. He hugged her and kissed her neck.

"Jason just told me about your notebook," Derek said.

"I'm scared Derek," Casey said and hugged him tighter.

Derek put his arms around her and said, "I know, I am too but we'll get through it. Jason will help us."

Derek kissed her and Casey seeks or entrance. The kiss was intense and full of passion. Derek leaned in closer making them lay down on the bench. Casey's notebook was on the ground and forgotten. Casey groaned into Derek's mouth and took his shirt off. Casey's straps were off her shoulders giving Derek more access to her chest. Derek unzipped his pants and hitched Casey's dress up. He pulled her panties down her legs and he slid into her. Casey was about to cry out when Derek put his mouth over hers. After they were done, Derek gently laid on top of Casey. He would nibble on her ear lobe causing Casey to groan with pleasure.

They heard a rustle near the door and they jumped apart and dress in record speed. Derek cautiously walked to the door and saw the bush move. A squirrel ran out chasing another one.

Derek laughed and said, "We got scared by two squirrels'."

He laughed so hard he was on the ground. Casey giggled and laughed at the site of Derek. She walked over to him and tried to help him up.

"Derek, come on, get off the ground," Casey said.

Derek's laugh subsided and he took Casey's hand. He put his lips to her hand and started to trail kisses up her arm and to her neck. He planted his lips on Casey's and massaged his tongue in her mouth.

Casey pushed him away and said, "Derek, as much as I'd like to continue this I have class in five minutes."

Derek pouted and Casey rolled her eyes. She gently kissed him and pulled back. She started walking towards the door.

"You call that a kiss? There was no tongue action," Derek complained.

Casey smirked the famous Venturi smirk and slowly walked towards Derek. Once she was in front of him she pushed him against the stonewall and kissed him more passionately. It was the best kiss the two shared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I know this is short but I'm going to be busy this whole week and weekend that I decided to give you something. Hope you enjoyed the action between Casey and Derek. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! _


	5. A Month Later

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

Chapter 5: A Month Later

_Recap: Casey smirked the famous Venturi smirk and slowly walked towards Derek. Once she was in front of him she pushed him against the stonewall and kissed him more passionately. It was the best kiss the two shared._

"So when we got our desert, Chance gets up and kneels by me. He pulls out this box and says, Audrey, I love you, will you please be, my wife? It was so cute that I started crying. He thought I was going to say no because he started saying, baby, I love you but if your not ready we can postpone the engagement and tell your parents. Apparently, he asked my parents permission. I was like no silly, I'm crying because I'm happy. Then I kissed him and said yes," Audrey said.

"That's so cute. The ring is gorgeous too," Amy said.

"Does anyone else have news?" Kiara asked the girls.

Everyone was sitting in the family room having drinks and telling stories about their life. They did this at the end of every month at 10:30 p.m.; everyone had to make time for it. Casey hadn't told anyone about the scary notes that she received. The last note that she received was five days ago and it said, "Seven days Casey and if you don't show we'll kill the twins."

"Casey, do you have any news? I saw you getting a little cozy with Jason lately. What's up with that?" Annabelle asked Casey.

Casey blushed and said, "Jason and I have been studying. But he did kiss me. I had to tell him that I'm married and have kids. It's just…I've been having feelings about Jason. I'm just really confused about my love life."

"That's what happens when you marry young and find your other soul mate. Some have two soul mates for a reason. Why God does that is that he plans our life even though we make our own choices. But in your case, I think you have two guys because one of them has to die young," Zoe explained. Zoe was the quiet girl who was religious and believed in the after life.

With that Casey hoped that Zoe was wrong. Casey liked Jason and Derek but she had to choose; her husband or Jason? She went to bed with that in her mind.

Casey woke up to her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and pulled her covers tighter around herself. She knew Kaitie was going to come in soon because they have British Literature together. A minute later Kaitie barges in and pulls the blankets off Casey and ignoring the protests coming from Casey.

"I'm up! I'm up, stop pushing me," Casey said standing by her desk.

"Good, now get dressed. We only have fifteen minutes left," Kaitie said and left for breakfast.

Casey went to her closet and pulled out jeans and her teal shirt with the buttons down the middle. She curled her hair and took some strands and clipped it in the back. She applied some make-up and went to the family room. She took a blueberry pop tart, got her bag and went outside where Zoe was waiting for her.

"Good, your on time. I thought you were going to be late," Zoe said. She looked at Casey again and said, "I like your outfit. You look really good in that shirt."

Casey laughed and said, "Thanks Zoe."

They got to the classroom and took their seats. She only had this and music and dramatics. She called it M&D for short.

When she was done with the test she gave it to Mrs. Caras and went to get her bag. There were only six people, including Zoe, left in the classroom. There were a total of seventeen kids in the class. It was one of the small classes that UVA had.

Casey went to one of the cafeterias and got a water and sandwich. She went to a table and pulled her Physiology book out and started reading. She had to read three chapters and answer the questions in the book. While she read she highlighted stuff in the book that she thought was important.

She felt hands go around her waist and a kiss on her neck. She jumped at first but then relaxed realizing that it was Derek.

"How's my only wife?" Derek asked.

"Hating school, there is way too much work," Casey said.

"I thought I'd never hear _Casey _say hate and school in the _same _sentence. Are you feeling alright?" Derek asked and placed the palm of his hand on Casey's forehead.

Casey pushed him off her and rolled her eyes. She smiled and said, "Ha-ha, real funny Derek. What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready for class which is in forty minutes. I will be taking my time eating and relaxing with my girl, "Derek said.

They sat in silence, Casey reading and Derek eating. While Derek ate he moved his hand closer up Casey's thigh. Casey kept reading undisturbed by Derek's behavior. Derek moved his hand to its highest point and left his hand there. His thumb started making circles and also making Casey jump in place. She went back to reading but looking at Derek every few minutes. She looked at her watch and grabbed her stuff.

She pecked Derek on the lips and said, "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too Casey. Keep safe," Derek said.

Casey went outside and saw Andre, one Derek's suite mates, standing against a wall all alone. Since he was in her M&D class she went up to him. When Andre saw her, he smiled.

"My favorite person, how are you?" Andre asked her and gave her a long hug.

"A bit scared but I don't want to worry Derek so I didn't tell him about the latest note. You haven't told him about anything, have you?" Casey asked him.

"Haven't told him anything. Ready to get to class?" Andre asked and offered her his arm.

Casey took it and said, "We shall my lord." She laughed and they walked off to the auditorium.

They walked in and went on the stage and sat next to the other students who were there. They sat in a circle and mediated for ten minutes and the other eighty minutes they practiced their play. This semester they were doing a book by Jodi Picoult. Mrs. English picked her favorite book by her which is Salem Falls. They got their parts yesterday which were pretty late but Mrs. English couldn't decide so they had to audition two times.

"Okay people! Since I bet you have never read the book I will read the back of the book for you, so you know what it is about. 'A handsome stranger'-which is Andre- 'comes to the sleepy New England town of Salem Falls in hopes of burying his past: once a teacher at a girls' prep school, Jack St. Bride was destroyed when a student's'-the student is Annie P.- ' crush sparked a powder keg of accusation. Now, washing dishes for Addie Peabody' –Addie is played by Casey- 'at the Do-Or-Diner, he slips quietly into his new routine, and Addie finds this unassuming man fitting easily inside her heart. But amid the rustic calm of Salem Falls, a quartet of teenage girls harbors dark secrets- and they maliciously target Jack with a shattering allegation. Now, at the center of a modern-day witch hunt, Jack is forced once again to proclaim his innocence: to a town searching for answers, to a justice system where truth becomes a slippery concept written in shades of gray, and to the woman who had come to love him.'"

Casey nudges Andre and said, "I hope we don't have to kiss."

"If we do I hope Derek doesn't get mad. His punches hurt apparently so I don't want to get on the bad side of him, "Andre said and shuddered.

"If you're done Andre and Casey, I'll finish and hand out the scripts that I did," said Mrs. English.

The day went by fast. Casey went out to the dinner with Derek and afterward they cuddled in Casey's suite watching The Lake House. Casey went to bed forgetting all about the note and that the seventh day was the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that it's been awhile I got a new job and I'm working full time so it's hard to write during the week. So I hope you like it and review please! I've looked at the stats and seen that lots of people read this but don't review! Reviews are much appreciated! So please press the little purple button down below. So if I don't get the right amount of reviews I should be getting I won't be updating regularly. So please and thank you!_


	6. So It Begins

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

Chapter 6: So It Begins

_Recap: The day went by fast. Casey went out to the dinner with Derek and afterward they cuddled in Casey's suite watching __The Lake House__. Casey went to bed forgetting all about the note and that the seventh day was the next day_.

Casey woke up tired and lazy. She didn't want to go to her only class and volunteer job at the vet. She just wanted to stay in bed and so she did.

A couple hours later the front door opened quietly, shut, and locked. Two guys came in wearing gloves and ski masks. They went over to Casey's room and stuck a needle into her arm. Now Casey was really out of it. The shorter guy grabbed Casey as he could and managed to drop her on the floor.

"That girl is heavy Spencer. You carry her," the short guy said.

Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "You're such a pain. You're suppose to be my accomplice, that's why I'm paying you, you idiot."

With that Spencer took Casey and put her body over his shoulder. Spencer walked out the front door and set Casey on the ground. He taped a note on the front door, took Casey and both guys left.

45 Minutes Later- Jason's point of view

_Where the hell is Casey? She never skips class_, thought Jason. Jason was getting worried by the minute. Once class ended he ran to Casey's dorm room. When he got to the front door he saw something that made his blood churn. **Your precious Casey won't be alive any longer. You have three days to being me one million dollars.**

"Casey's been abducted. Start the search," Jason said into his watch.

Jason has been part of the FBI ever since sophomore year of high school. His dad was the head of all searches. So his dad played a big role in his job. Derek had met Jason when Casey had gotten hurt from the psycho that tried to kill Casey.

Back to normal point of view

Casey woke up in an unfamiliar setting. She felt her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied so she couldn't run away. Duck tape was over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

The door opened to the basement and a foot stepped down. Soon there was a figure at the end of the staircase. Casey couldn't move her neck and she didn't want to strain her eyes so she couldn't tell what this person looked like.

"So we meet again Casey," the person said.

Casey's eyes widened in surprise. She tried to get away from the person but her body cried in protest. She hadn't heard that voice in years.

"You won't get far by rolling Casey. You're smart, use your head," said the person.

The person went over to Casey and caressed her face. Casey cringed and shut her eyes. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"If I take the duct tape off, do you promise not to scream?"

Casey thought about this for awhile and nodded her head. He took the tape off her mouth fast and Casey touched her mouth where the tape was.

"How did you get out of jail, Bobby?" Casey asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't you listen to the news? I got out since I was a nice guy in jail. They thought I changed but really, all I wanted was you," Bobby said and started to grope her.

Bobby kissed her forcefully and ripped her shirt off. All Casey could was cry since he wouldn't listen to what she said.

Bobby was about to go into her when the door opened. Another guy came down the stairs. He was tall, lean, and had muscles that bulged. His brown hair was long and tied at the nape of his neck. His green eyes burned with rage.

"Alright Bobby, you can finish later. I have stuff to do," the mystery guy said.

Casey's eyes widened in fear and she scooted away from the big man. She didn't want him to hurt her baby. She was only three weeks along.

"Fine but you have twenty minutes, got that Toby? Twenty minutes," Bobby said.

Once Bobby left, Toby sat down on the ground. Toby sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked at Casey and shook his head.

"I'm not going hurt you. I only will if you hurt me or you talk back, got it?" Toby told Casey.

"Of course," Casey stuttered.

"Bobby told me about you. He said that you're married and have twins. I bet it's nice to have a loving family. My mom was always out and my dad was a drunk. I have a few scars from when my dad hurt me," Toby said.

He showed Casey three disturbing scars. One was on the back of his left shoulder blade. That was when his dad stabbed him. Another was on the right side of his stomach. It covered the whole side of his stomach because his dad set him on fire. The other was on his chin because his dad pushed him making his chin hit a rock.

"Why did you let him do those things to you? You could've gone to a teacher or just ran to a friend's house," Casey said.

"I did go to a teacher once. That made things worse. My dad lied to the social worker and I got a good beating then," Toby said.

"Um…Toby, why are you helping me?" Casey asked.

"See the board up there on the right? That's where Bobby puts the dead people. The smell down here is because of that. But you're smart and they weren't. They tried to run away but Bobby shot them and tortured them until their last breath," Toby explained but didn't answer her question.

"Yea will I bet they weren't pregnant. I am," Casey said.

Toby's eyes went wide at this information. He heard the door open and he kicked Casey twice in the stomach. Casey's eyes went wide and she felt something sticky between her legs. She cried from the pain and she cried for her dead baby.

"I thought I could trust you," Casey whispered.

Bobby came down the stairs and saw the blood.

"So you told her the story?" Bobby asked.

"Yea, and every time they think I'm helping them. They get so confused when hurt them in the end," Toby laughed.

"Why is there blood between her legs?" Bobby asked.

"Apparently she was pregnant and I kicked her in the stomach. She miscarried, what a shame," Toby said without any sympathy.

They went upstairs leaving Casey unconscious without a shirt on. She was exposed to the cold basement without any water or food. This was just the beginning of the torture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Sorry about the long wait. I went on a week long cruise with my class to the Caribbean. It was nice but too short. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. If you did or you disliked it, tell me by reviewing. Hopefully I'll update at the end of this week. I'm planning on writing another short little story so it might not be at the end of this week. But I won't forget you faithful readers!_


	7. First

**Important Author's Note!**

Thank you all for the reviews but I have checked the stats for this story and tons of people are reading this story but not reviewing. I also don't want I love it, update soon! I want to know why you like it or hate it. I write so I can learn about what people want to read. I want to be an author one day and I need your help. That help is your reviews! So please review people, it means the world to me and makes me update faster. So, please I encourage you to REVIEW at the end of the story or at your favorite chapters. Just tell me what you thought while you were reading it. So with that part being said I won't be updating until I get at least 6 more reviews!!!! I know this is a long Authors Note and I'm sorry. I know Author's Notes are boring but this is important to me. So please

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**after you're done reading. :)**

Thank you for your pateince and kindness.

Love,

Bethy Ann


	8. Something Interesting Came Up

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

_AN: Sorry it took me awhile. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed! They were all appreciated. :) _

Chapter 7: Something Interesting Came Up

_Recap: "I thought I could trust you," Casey whispered. _

_Bobby came down the stairs and saw the blood._

"_So you told her the story?" Bobby asked._

"_Yea, and every time they think I'm helping them. They get so confused when hurt them in the end," Toby laughed. _

"_Why is there blood between her legs?" Bobby asked._

"_Apparently she was pregnant and I kicked her in the stomach. She miscarried, what a shame," Toby said without any sympathy._

_They went upstairs leaving Casey unconscious without a shirt on. She was exposed to the cold basement without any water or food. This was just the beginning of the torture._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Casey took off Jason's shirt and ran her hands over his toned body. Jason nibbled at her ear making Casey groan with pleasure. Jason trailed hot kisses towards her breasts. Casey ran her hands through his hair and hitched forward when he started sucking on her left side of her neck. They both didn't hear the door open or see Derek coming over to them in rage._

"_What the hell is going on in here Casey?" Derek asked._

_Casey scrambled to get her clothes on but stopped seeing that it was Derek and they did have twins._

"_I-I'm sorry, Derek. We got carried away. It didn't mean anything to me, Derek. Please believe me because I love you," Casey pleaded._

"_Yea, will apparently we both love you Casey, so you have to pick one of us," Jason said._

_With that the door opened and since Casey was standing next to it, it hit her in the head. But it kept hitting her and hitting her and she couldn't use her hands to push it away or run away from the assaulting door. _

Casey's eyes opened and she saw Toby's body in front of her. Toby's right hand had a chunk full of Casey's hair and pulling her head back to him and into the brick wall. The pain was unbearable and Casey just wished for it to go away. All of a sudden, he stopped and Casey looked at him with apprehension. Toby was standing upright and pacing back and forth.

Casey dropped her head to the ground and curled into a little ball on her side. Toby stopped pacing and looked at Casey with anger showing in his eyes. Toby started kicking every inch of Casey's bruised body.

The door opened and Toby backed away. Bobby came down the steps and looked at Casey and then Toby. Bobby smiled his evil smirk.

"Good job Toby. I'll finish it off from here," Bobby said.

Bobby didn't do what he usually did. Instead of enjoying himself on top of Casey he went behind Casey to grab something. When he came to stand beside Casey, he raised the hot poker stick to strike Casey. The hot metal burned Casey's skin. When Bobby was done he took out a knife and stabbed Casey's right into her right arm. Casey's body contorted and she was screaming but she couldn't hear herself.

"How'd you enjoy that Casey? Was it fun because what you did to me was not fun. The guys in prison always beat me up when the guards weren't looking. It was absolute hell in there," Bobby's voice held so much pain.

His eyes bore into Casey's teary eyes and what Casey saw shocked her. She had idea that what she did to Bobby caused him so much pain. She knew Bobby was a nice, charismatic teen back in high school and he didn't deserve what he got no matter what he did to Casey. Casey tried to move her mouth but realized it was taped shut. Bobby saw this and took the tape off without asking Casey the normal question.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance. I just knew you wanted to date me when I was in love with Derek. I should've given you a chance so we could've at least been friends. I forgive you for what you did to me back in high school. I'm so sorry," Casey said with all the passion she had left.

Bobby pushed a piece of hair off of Casey's face and said, "I'm sorry too, for the high school incident and for now. You don't deserve this and what Toby did to you. I didn't know you were pregnant. If I did I wouldn't have done all this to you. I guess I've always been the bad guy. So, I'll be right back, try not to move since you'll agitate your arm."

Bobby went upstairs and ailed the police station.

"Hi…um, I've been hearing some strange noises and screams from a house nearby…Yea, I thought it might have something to do with the disappearance of Casey McDonald- Venturi. The number of the house is, I think it is 667. The house is into the woods a bit so you can't really see it from the road. I myself forget it's there. You're welcome, bye," Bobby said and hung up the phone.

He checked on Toby to see what he was doing not knowing that twenty miles away someone was doing the exact same thing.

Jason checked on Derek to make sure that he had eaten something. For the past three days, Derek had been depressed, angry, sad, and in denial. He was in Casey's room twelve hours of the day and if Jason wasn't there, he wouldn't have eaten anything.

"Dude, you can't just mope all day, it's just pathetic and not to mention unhealthy. Go to class and learn something, that's what Casey would have wanted," Jason said, trying to get Derek out of his stupor.

Derek didn't move an inch. He didn't even acknowledge Jason. He was just lost in his own darkness. The only feeling he felt was depression. He didn't know if Casey was alive or not. He couldn't search for her because that's what the police's job was. It was "too dangerous" for Derek to look for Casey by himself.

So far in the past three days he slept, went to the bathroom, and ate only twice. He had one of those big Snicker bars and an apple. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was askew. He smelled so bad that you could smell it from the front door of the suite. His throat was scratchy from the lack of water. When he did get up, he walked like a zombie. Like he didn't know where he was going but his feet kept walking to his destination.

All of a sudden Jason's cell phone was ringing. Jason took it out and looked at the caller id. He moved into the family room so Derek couldn't hear him even though Derek wouldn't even be able to hear it.

"Hello…Really? Ok. Did the person give a name? They could get the reward for finding her…interesting, okay. I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay, bye," Jason said and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: There you go. Another chapter! Sorry it took me awhile. I lost the file on my computer so I had to rewrite it by hand. That part took me awhile since I couldn't remember all the details so if something seems a bit off in the story let me know in your review! So tell me what you think by REVIEWING please. Much love to all. I'll update next Friday and if it isn't out by then you can flame me all you want. :)_


	9. Come What May

How to Save a Life

By: Bethy Ann

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my characters_.

_AN: Thanks to all the reviews from my faithful readers! So on with the story!_

Chapter 8: Come What May

_Recap: All of a sudden Jason's cell phone was ringing. Jason took it out and looked at the caller id. He moved into the family room so Derek couldn't hear him even though Derek wouldn't even be able to hear it._

"_Hello…Really? Ok. Did the person give a name? They could get the reward for finding her…interesting, okay. I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay, bye," Jason said and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding._

There was a swirl of activity outside of the house number 667. There were about seven police cars all over the road and lawn. The sirens were on to let the occupants in the house know what was going to happen to them soon. The chief nodded his head and all the sirens were cut off.

The chief pulled out a bull horn and said, "Come out of the house with your hands on your head! Do I have to repeat myself? Or should I barge in there and kill you?"

The house was silent and no one came out. The police went to their designated area around the house. No one saw anything, no one heard anything. They had no idea what was going on in that house and Jason wanted to know. So he marched in with his Dad shouting at him to come back.

Jason walked into the foyer of the house and saw stairs on the right going upstairs. The room on his left was a dining room, the room ahead of him was the kitchen, and the room on the right was the living room. He walked into the living room and out another way. There was a door on the left and one on the right. He opened the one on the right and saw a bathroom. He closed it gently and opened the other door on the left.

There were stairs leading down towards the basement. So Jason pulled out his gun and went downstairs slowly and quietly. He heard a scuffle on his left and he whipped around and went downstairs sideways. He got to the end of the staircase and turned left with a disturbing sight.

He saw Casey bound and gagged on the floor with blood everywhere. He rushed over to her not looking around his surroundings. He untied Casey's feet when he heard footsteps behind him.

"If you so much as move another inch, I'll kill you," Toby said with a gun in his hand.

Jason grabbed his gun and whipped around as fast as he could. Both guns went off and hit each of the victim's. The bullet went through Jason's right shoulder and out the other side. The bullet that was for Toby went through the middle of his neck. Toby went down immediately whereas Jason just had to stay still for the dizziness to pass.

"Oh my gosh, Jason! Hurry, Toby sometimes wakes up no matter how much pain he's in. Bobby told me that information because apparently Toby was shot right near his heart and he survived," Casey said this as Jason was undoing her wrists.

Jason took off his shirt and gave it to Casey. Casey blushed forgetting she was exposed. She took the shirt and put it on as fast as she could. Jason helped Casey walk to the stairs and he looked back at Toby. Toby was still on the ground unmoving.

Jason walked up the stairs with Casey following him. Then things started going too fast. Casey screamed and Jason whipped around to see Toby pulling Casey by the legs making sure Casey's head hit every step. Jason pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger but nothing came out. Jason panicked and went to his two daggers on his belt. But Toby was too fast for him. Toby placed Casey in front of him who looked like she was going to faint any minute.

Toby laughed and said, "You'll have to hurt your precious Casey, Jason's."

With good aim Jason threw the first dagger and hit Toby right into his right shoulder. Toby stumbled letting go of Casey. Jason went down the stairs while Casey went up shakily. Jason took the dagger out and Toby roared in pain. Toby tackled Jason to the ground, hitting Jason's head on the stairs. Jason struggled to be on top, once he was, Jason let out all his anger with his fists going into every inch of Toby's body. After awhile, Jason stopped his assault and ran upstairs to the doorway where Casey was.

"Come on before he charges after us again," Jason said.

Jason led Casey to the front door and when he was about to open the door someone started choking him. He flapped his arms so Casey opened the door and ran into a police officer. Casey broke down into the police's arms, who patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Put your hands up in the air immediately!" the chief officer yelled.

Toby looking scared let go of Jason and backed up with his hands on his head. Two officers came up to him with guns drawn forward to Toby's chest. How Toby was standing there with various wounds that were deadly, was beyond anyone. The two officers put the handcuffs on Toby and walked to the closet car. Once that car was gone, Casey and Jason were whisked away to another hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Casey woke up in a hospital bed. The shades were drawn so the room was dark. She felt some pressure on her bed and looked down to see Derek asleep with his head on her bed. She smiled and went back to sleep.

Wheels could be heard outside Casey's room. Her door opened and a nurse came in with food on a tray. She put it down on the table and opened the shades. Casey groaned from the lights on her eyes. Casey rolled on her other side and gasped in pain. The nurse was at Casey's side in a second and helped Casey into a sitting position. The nurse put the tray in front of Casey and smiled.

"Eat up, then you can have your medicine for the pain," the nurse said kindly.

Casey ate the food in front of her while watching Derek sleep. She smiled at Derek's cute frame and saw a clipboard at the end of her bed. She picked it up and read what was wrong with her. She looked at her left leg, the side of her stomach, her shoulder and saw bandages and cats. She put the clipboard away when she heard Derek groan.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Casey said and saw Derek's eyes fly open at the sound her voice.

"Casey! You're awake! How are you?" Derek asked.

"A bit sore but I'm okay. Why are you here? Don't you have classes?"

"No, it's Sunday. I never have classes on Sunday, you know that," Derek said.

"How's Jason?" Casey said suddenly.

Derek avoided her gaze while he said, "Um…honey, there was so much trauma to Jason's body and brain. I'm so sorry Casey but Jason, well, he's in a coma."

Casey gasped and cried, "No, no you're wrong. You're wrong! Jason isn't in a coma! He's going to walk right through those doors and laugh at you!"

Casey cried and Derek wrapped her into his body. He whispered into her ear soothing words. Casey quieted down and fell asleep in his arms. Derek moved a strand of hair out of Casey's face and moved into bed with her. He put his arm around her waist and fell asleep next to her warm body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was walking in a field of flowers and tall grass. Birds chirped and squirrels' were playing near a tree. He heard someone behind him and he whipped around to see a guy with a long beard. The guy's blue eyes were comforting and his long brown hair made him seem younger. He had on a long white robe with some rope around his mid section to make the robe secure.

"Don't be afraid Jason, for I am here to just talk to you," said the man.

"I'm sorry to be rude but who _are _you?" Jason replied to the familiar person.

The man chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, my name is Jesus. You may know me as God's son."

Jason looked at him with amazement.

Jason's face turned red and he said, "Oh, this is a bit awkward. Wait, am I in heaven?"

"No, you are in-between two worlds, Jason. It's your choice to go back to your life in Earth or to come see your Mother and family in heaven," Jesus said.

Jason looked torn and then said, "I would want to see my mother but hen I don't want to leave my father. He wouldn't be able to live with his wife and son gone."

A tear slide down Jason's check and Jesus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to say a few words to your Mother and go back to earth?" Jesus asked Jason.

Jason's face lit up like it was Christmas and said, "Absolutely…if it's possible."

"Oh, it's possible Jason. Everything is possible if you just believe," Jesus said and smiled.

A young woman came into view. She was walking up the hill with her skirt flapping behind her in the wind. You could see a small smile on her face and her kind brown eyes. She came to Jason's side and put a hand on his check.

"You've grown so much; you keep looking like your dad each day. I'm so proud of you Jason, and your sister. Tell your dad I love him and miss him," she said.

"I will Mom, I will. I miss you Mom, we all do," Jason said.

"I know but I want you guys to be happy. Stop mourning over me and live your life. Explore the world and find a young woman you love. Casey's no the one honey but there is someone out there for you. You and Renee, just help Renee out. You know how boy crazy she is even though she's in love with that boy she's known since 5th grade. Go back to Renee and Shane. I'm fine here with your Grandma," she said and started to disappear.

You could hear a faint, I love you and Jason was thrown backwards. He was falling and then he opened his eyes to see Casey and Derek.

Casey gasped to see Jason looking at her and she said, "Jason you idiot! Why didn't you let the police do their job?"

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "I was doing my job. Casey, I'm in the FBI. I was supposed to protect you from Bobby and his guys. I thought Derek would've told you when you woke up."

Casey rounded on Derek and said, "You hired him? I can't believe you! Actually I can believe you but still. Why didn't you tell me about Jason sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you Casey. You know how much I love you. I knew everything wasn't perfect and safe, so I hired him. Don't be mad at me," Derek said and pulled Casey towards him.

"I'm not mad at you Derek," Casey said and smiled.

They leaned in but Jason said, "As much as I'm glad to see you making up, I don't want to see you guys play tonsil hockey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eight years later**, Derek and Casey lived in Nashville, Tennessee with their five kids. Jon and Lia are nine years old, Brandy is seven years old, Tori (short for Victoria) is four years old, and Sean is about to turn two years old. Derek taught freshman and sophomores AP English and was the hockey teacher. Casey is a registered nurse and works with kids who had disabilities.

Jason met his true love in England and they moved to the states. They live in North Carolina near Jason's sister, Renee. They have a son who is 2 years old and they are expecting triplet's; all girls.

Renee married her 5th grade crush, Ryan. Renee ended up as a certified nursing assistant and works at the hospital in the mornings and is in Broadway at night. Ryan decided to be Renee's agent, so he got the best plays just for her. Renee is about to star in a new produced play. They adopted two little boys, Angel and Landon, who love to see their mom on stage.

Casey's friends, Audrey and Chance married their junior year of college and now live happily in Vermont with two kids. They visit Casey every chance they get. The others from college don't talk to Casey or Derek much except Remus. Remus was diagnosed with liver cancer and he was waiting for a transplant for a year when one of their college friends' died (Levi) and he got the transplant and lives in Florida with his beau.

Bobby got serious and went college. He ended up in forensics and is one of the best. He married his co-worker, Becky and they live with three kids. The oldest is Kevin who's five, Alec who's three and Rachel who's eleven months old. They see Casey and Derek every Christmas even though they live in California.

If you're wondering about Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti, well Lizzie and Edwin are in their junior year at college. They live in the same apartment since they married over Christmas vacation. Lizzie is majoring in sports medicine and Edwin is majoring in law so he can be a lawyer like his dad. They go to Harvard University. Marti is 15 years old and is a sophomore in high school. She's one of the popular kids but is popular because she's nice and cares about everyone.

So, that's everyone, if you want to know what happened to Nora and George… they decided to adopt a teen boy and the boy's sister. The teen boy's name is Jeremy and that's who Marti is in love with. They both won't admit it but they have kissed. Jeremy's sister, Lori, is in 8th grade and is pretty quiet but smart. Nora and George are the same except for some gray hairs.

**_The End_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I'm thinking about doing a story on Marti's love so tell me if you think about that. So, PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't like looking desperate for reviews but like I said in my Author's note it tells me if I'm a good writer or not. So, please REVIEW! It keeps me going and it tells me if you want a story about Marti's love or not. :)_


End file.
